You make me wanna
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: DMXHG Song by: Blue


_**A/N SOPPY DRAMIONE: P **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**SUGGESTION: Perhaps listen to the song while reading? **_

**YOU MAKE ME WANNA**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**To start it off I know you know me  
To come to think of it, it was only last week.  
That I had a dream about us, oh.  
That's why I am here, I'm writing this song.  
To tell the truth you know I have been hurting all along,  
Someway let me know, you want me girl.**

Hermione granger was watching Draco Malfoy during double potions, she didn't understand why he was being so nice to her lately, things just were not adding up, she was sure he was up to something and she was determined to find out what.

She had seen him staring at her several times from across the tables at breakfast, she was sure she had seen his blonde hair hiding behind a tall stack of books in the library, and she could have sworn that he was looking at her now. _Oh shit he is looking at me now._

"Can I help you with something Hermione?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione froze and was unable to speak; her mouth just kept opening and closing like a fish. "You-you… used my name," she gasped

Draco realized his error then turned back around and returned to his work feeling rather stupid as the whole class was gawping at him.

Now was her chance, he was right there, all she had to do was call his name, but which should she use? He had three after all.

"Malfoy," she called as he swung her bag over her shoulder and ran to catch up with him.

"Yes?" he replied not looking at her,

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked

"I was under then impression that was what you were doing," he sneered

"Somewhere perhaps more private?" she suggested. "The library?" she added

Draco only shrugged, but inside he was a nervous wreck "6.30 this evening," he said and turned a corner and disappeared towards the dungeons.

**Everytime you see me what do you see?  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
Baby that's why…**

**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.**

Hermione sat at a table in the library with several books around her, she loved the smell of old paper and she enjoyed nothing more than to spend her evenings reading. Her brown hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and the sun shone on her from the window behind. It was nice and quiet and she could concentrate on her homework that was soon done in no time, the books she had found on the dark arts were all she had to do until Draco arrived.

She looked so perfect; her auburn hair had escaped its band and framed her face beautifully and the look on her face was that of pure concentration. He knew as much as he wanted to he couldn't stand here all day just watching her.

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up startled "Back to last name basis are we?" she asked confused.

"Sorry Hermione," he smiled awkwardly as he sat down.

"What are you doing Malfoy? You've been nice to me all month, your calling me Hermione and you never call me the 'M' word anymore" she said "…Come to think of it you just apologized too…Is this some kind of joke or bet you have going on with your friends?"

Draco leant his hands on the table and leaned forward "Hardly, do you not think I have enough money already," he smirked.

"Then what's going on?" she asked seriously "Because strangely enough your really starting to both bug and worry me," she said

**Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no.  
They'll just get stronger if I see you again.  
Baby I'm tired of being friends.  
I wanna know if you feel the same  
And could you tell me do you feel my pain?  
Don't leave me in doubt.**

"Draco?" Hermione asked as she watched him take the seat opposite and put his head in his hands.

"I'm thinking," he replied

"About what?" she asked carefully

"About how to say this,"

"Say what?"

"…"

"…"

"I think I love you," he blurted out. His silver eyes slowly meeting hers.

"What?" Hermione said totally out of shock

"In fact I don't think, I know."

**Everytime you see me what do you see?  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
And baby that's why…**

Five weeks had passed since that day in the library, Hermione agreed to go out with Draco and since then they had been inseparable. It hadn't been as easy as that though, it took a while before Harry and Ron would trust him to be alone with her, and Hermione wasn't entirely convinced. Snape definiatly looked as if he didn't approve. The only person who seemed to looked happy for the couple was Dumbledore.

A strong arm pulled Hermione from the corridor into a shadowed area and pulled her up to his chest. Hermione giggled and dropped her bag on the floor which landed with a thud and pressed her lips against his.

"I missed you," he mumbled as their lips moulded together.

Hermione giggled and pulled away reluctently "You saw me just ten minutes ago at breakfast,"

"That's still 600 seconds with out you," he argued and kissed her again.

**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.**

"I'd do anything for you Hermione," Draco whispered as he fiddled with her hair

"Anything?," she answered kissing him again and fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, tugging at them until she had the garment open. Hermione ran her hand up and down his muscular chest.

Draco couldn't wait any longer even though students were only footsteps away from them. He pushed her up against a wall and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"But Draco we have to go to class…**" **she giggled**.**

"Hermione?" Draco asked ignoring her, "Do you love me?"

Hermione paused, slid her hands up his chest, and then pressed her body against his as she gave him a world-spinning kiss. Her hands slid down to his belt buckle. "I do now," she smiled "More than you can imagine," she whispered raggedly beginning to feel a familiar feeling between her legs. " Not here....meet me in the room of requirement at 7 tonight," she moaned into his mouth as they engaged in a fiery passionate kiss before Draco let her down and watched her dissapear.

**I'll take you home real quick  
And sit you down on the couch  
Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out. **

"Hermione?" Draco called until the lights went out and the room appeared to be illuminated by lots of candles.

"Draco?" Hermione answered walking over to him and pulling him over to the bed by his school tie.

"Miss me?" she teased as he pushed her back onto the bed and started to kiss her neck.

"Mmhmm, you have nooo idea," he replied

**Baby we can make sweet love.  
Then we'll take it nice and slow.  
I'm gonna touch you like you've never know before  
We're gonna make love all night.**

Hermione heard the radio playing in the distance and started to unbutton his clothing. "Draco, this is my first time," she whispered as he looked down at her.

"I'll go slow," he smiled and pulled off her clothes and kicked off his shoes.

"I love you," she moaned as he planted kisses on her tummy and she began to get lost in all the mixed emotions and sensations he was giving her.

"I love you more," he replied

**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.**

Their breathing became faster as the overwhelming sensations washed over them; the radio was still playing in the background.

_**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.**_

And from that second the two teenagers lying beside each other with lazy smiles on their faces as they snuggled up together, knew that that was their song.

_**You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**A/N AWWWW: P REVIEWS APPRECIATED :)**_


End file.
